Deception and Loyalty
by Pink Crane
Summary: After 1X19, Skye makes Ward question where his loyalty really is. The result is something, that Garrett will never see coming. Right now a one-shot, unless I write a sequel.


So this one wouldn't leave me alone, its a one shot...I can't deal with Grant actually being evil...

* * *

She knew if she could keep him here until Coulson got back, they could figure out what happened to him, her mind made up she pressed herself against Grant. One of his hands on her hips, the other holding her lips to his. She backed up until they were pressed against the wall, her back pressed between the concrete wall and Grant's body. His lips were moving to her neck and she let out an unwilling sigh as he pressed a kiss to the hollow of her neck.

"Skye.." He whispered, she pulled his face back to hers and put everything she had into that kiss, making a low groan the only sound from Grant.

"I want to go to our room." She told him breathlessly, she knew how quickly her plan could turn on her. She had to play him, just like he has been doing them.

"What if the team needs us?" He asked, his hand slowly brushing against her side, she smiled lovingly at him. His eyes softened and she glimpsed the man she loved, the one who played battleship with her, who trained her and protected her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took his hand, guiding him down the hallway and up to where the suites were. She felt him squeeze her hand, like he had the first time she had gone with him to hack that computer after the Miles incident, it was no longer a comforting gesture in her mind. She opened the door and led him inside, the door shut behind them and he was pressing her against the wall. His hands lifting her shirt over her head,

"You are so beautiful, Skye." He muttered as he trailed kisses across her chest and down her stomach, causing the familiar warmth to gather in her stomach, she wanted this...more so, now that it would likely be the last time...forgetting that she was only supposed to be pretending she tugged on his black shirt, pulling it up until he yanked it off impatiently. She ran her fingers across his bare skin, he was watching her, she kissed his neck and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. He responded by running his hand up her leg and brushing her thigh, she let out a moan. He picked her up and she locked her legs around his waist, he pressed her further back against the wall. His mouth was everywhere and then he pressed kisses against her bra, lingering with his hot breath, causing her to shiver in anticipation. Suddenly they were moving and he was pressing her into the bed, both of them still wearing their jeans. She felt him pressed against her thigh, it stirred her passion. She remembered all the moments they shared, the training and all the times he brushed against her when they had been on the Bus. She was going to take as good as he gave, when this was over it would break her heart, but she would always have this memory. She pulled at his jeans, trying to get them off of him,

"Slow down Skye...I want to enjoy this. You are special, so perfect...I shouldn't have waited this long." Grant told her, she wanted to cry, she had been waiting for someone to say that to her for so long. But coming from him, when he was a HYDRA agent, it broke her heart. She crushed her lips to his, tears rolling down her cheeks, her breathing more of a sharp inhaling. He paused, hovering over her, his expression one of concern.

"Skye, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, and he sounded so sincere that she couldn't stop the tears that continued to leak from behind her eyes. He moved off of her, pulling her up next to him, and holding her to his chest. She clung to him, silent tears falling still, his hand stroked her back. He whispered comforting words to her, reminding her of the man she loved, she wiped her eyes softly.

"Why?" She asked, not caring that she was telling him she knew about his HYDRA side. He didn't stop rubbing circles on her back,

"Why what?" He asked, without a hint of suspicion. She sucked in a breath, knowing what she was risking.

"HYDRA...why them? You were loyal to us, the team...our family." She didn't move from his chest, his fingers slowed and stopped for a second.

"How long have you know?" He asked, tracing her spin with his fingertips, causing her to shiver.

"When I found Eric, I never would have thought you could do this to us." She confessed,

"I owe him, Skye...you wouldn't understand."

"Don't tell me that, I know you Grant Ward...whatever you think you owe him, you don't. We are your family, we love you, we won't turn our backs on you." She moved to be able to see his face, there was pain and she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I told you, I'm not a good man." He repeated, not meeting her eyes.

"That's what Garrett says. I know better, be that man that I trust with all my heart, the man I love." She pleaded, hoping he would decide to stay with them, with her. He pulled her to him, roughly kissing her and holding her so she couldn't move.

"I don't deserve a second chance, I have killed too many good people. I can't hurt you."

"If you leave me, continue to work for Garrett, that will hurt me. Please trust me enough to fight for us, come back to where you belong." She waited for him to answer, when the rumble of a jet landing shook the base. She met his eyes and he sighed in acceptance.

"They will never forgive me."

"I will, so will they. Just remember to be with us, on our side, no double agent crap." She took his offered hand and they dressed in silence, before she took his hand to lead him to meet the others. She knew it would be a long road, filled with bumps and setbacks, but with her family at her side...they could bring down HYDRA and make SHIELD rise again. The sight of their team made her tighten her grip on his hand,

"Sir, we need to talk." She said, nodding toward the rest of the team. Coulson's face fell, she nodded sadly.

"Everyone change and meet in the Briefing Room, Skye and Ward follow me." They followed him into the room and she wasn't surprised when Coulson slammed it shut.

"HYDRA?! You were the mole?" The pain in his voice made her cringe, so many things were wrong with these last few months.

"Yes, sir." Ward's voice was emotionless, she squeezed his hand.

"You passed the lie detector test." Coulson accused, pointing at him.

"He asked where my loyalties are, they are wherever Skye is."

"Well, lucky for you we are about to put them to the test, we found Garrett. For your sake, you had better not be lying to me, Agent Ward." There was silence before the door opened, May suddenly walked in, her expression wary.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

(Maybe I'll write a sequel...let me know what you think. Long Live SKYEWARD!)


End file.
